


Promesas

by kissinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinger/pseuds/kissinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene pesadillas a causa del ritual para sustituír a su padre en el sacrificio tramado por el Darach, la ausencia y el recuerdo de su madre se hacen cada día mas presente sobre todo mientras duerme, en el proceso descubre su atracción por Derek pero no sabe que es fruto de la realidad y que es fruto de las pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es el primer Sterek que realizo espero y les agrade, dejen sus comentarios.
> 
> Habrá Spoilers temporada 3b   
>  
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Teen Wolf y este fanfic es hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

Capítulo 1. Recuerdos

 

Era fin de semana y ya estaba amaneciendo, sabía que no era día de clases y que había sido muy estresante la semana; de hecho los últimos meses, desde que Peter Hale mordió a su mejor amigo Scott todo había cambiado, saber la existencia de hombres lobo, kanimas, cazadores, las muertes de Érica y Vernon, Lidia una banshee, los Alfas, druidas, asesinatos y sacrificios humanos le agobiaba un poco; aunque pronto se acostumbró a vivir rodeado de lo sobre natural.

  
Realmente estaba cansado y con mucho sueño ya que en las noches no podía, más bien no quería dormir por miedo a las pesadillas.

  
El sol empezó a entrar aun más por su ventana que aunque no le daba directo a su rostro ni cuerpo, le molestaba la claridad del día; así que despertó completamente, se tallo los ojos para destensar sus parpados, se quedó un rato acostado disfrutando lo acogedoras que son su almohada y su cama.

  
Después de un rato sintió hambre, su estomago empezó a rugir tanto que le pareció curioso ya que parecía como si tuviese un hombre lobo dentro de su cuerpo y le fue imposible no reír, cuando de pronto entraron por la ventana Isaac y Scott, a Isaac le salió un pequeño gruñido, y Stiles se agarró el abdomen y dijo –definitivamente tengo mucha hambre

  
Isaac le dice – ese gruñido fue mío no tu estomago-

  
Stiles dio un salto del susto y ellos no pudieron contener la risa.

  
– ¿Que hacen aquí? Les pregunta

  
Isaac le contesta –hemos venido a ver como estabas después de todo lo ocurrido, creo que debe ser algo fuerte para ti amigo-

  
Scott agrega –Si Stiles después de que Jennifer intentara sacrificar a nuestros padres y nosotros hacer el ritual me he sentido un poco extraño-

  
Stiles sonríe y les dice que no se preocupen que se encuentra bien aunque miente ya que no ha estado durmiendo como debería, ha tenido pesadillas últimamente, los recuerdos de su madre lo agobian y la ausencia de ella empieza a doler mas y antes de que le recriminen de que está mintiendo los persuade invitándolos a desayunar.

  
Isaac –Stiles ya desayunamos y ¿no crees es muy tarde para el desayuno?

  
Stiles –acabo de despertar y en realidad muero de hambre.

  
Scott –Stiles desayunamos hace rato (rascándose la cabeza con expresión de flojera) tengo que ir a la veterinaria y se me ha hecho tarde pero aun así quería pasar a verte antes de ir a trabajar- y no muy convencido se despide de el –me da gusto que estés bien amigo, me tengo que ir ya- y sale por la ventana.

  
Stiles sonríe al ver a Scott salir por la ventana, Stiles vuelve invitar a Isaac a desayunar y este le dice que tiene que hacer algo (en realidad ese algo se llama Allison), Stiles voltea a verlo y ya no está, escucha desde afuera a Isaac – ¡que estés bien nos vemos!

  
Stiles –estos lobos inadaptados- entra al baño a ducharse, después de vestirse baja y se prepara el desayuno unos waffles con mantequilla y miel de maple con un vaso de leche, terminó el desayuno, aseó la cocina y subió a su habitación con la misma intención; al terminar se quedó viendo hacia la ventana con su mirada fija y recordó parte de la pesadilla que tuvo donde miraba a su madre morir nuevamente a su lado cuando era pequeño, se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza, tomó las llaves del jeep y salió de prisa.

  
Empezó a conducir hasta llegar al cementerio y se propuso llegar a donde yacían los restos de Claudia Stillinski empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y no llegó con su madre, dio la vuelta empezando a correr internándose en el bosque, realmente se sentía frustrado y con una impotencia, iba lo mas rápido que podía aunque no llevaba un rumbo ni sabía a dónde llegar hasta que tropezó con una rama que se encontraba tirada lo cual hizo que cayera y rodara por el suelo. Gracias a la caída escapó de sus pensamientos, cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que ahí había sido donde Peter mordió a Scott. Siguió caminando pero ahora con más calma y se recargó en un árbol a descansar, pasado unos segundos se sentó ante las raíces y nuevamente los recuerdos de su madre… Recordó una ocasión cuando su madre le preparaba el desayuno para después llevarlo a la escuela, luego recordó los últimos momentos con su mamá en el hospital era sin dudas el recuerdo que más le atormentaba traer a su mente estar tomado de su mano y ver la última mirada de amor de su madre; el estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella y al sentir el apretón en su mano se puso de pie para verla ella giro la cabeza para ver a su pequeño y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo  
–te amo hijo…

  
El niño le decía –todo va a estar bien pronto vendrá papá y nos iremos de aquí mami, no llores mami- las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de aquel pequeño Stiles.

  
Claudia prosiguió –Quiero que seas fuerte hijo yo me tengo que ir pero papá te cuidará, acércate- el niño se acerca, el ambiente cambia se siente un gran silencio como si el mundo se fuera a detener y lo más importante fueran los segundos, ella con una voz apacible y una mirada llena de paz –Stiles promete que serás fuerte y que cuidarás de papá le dirás que lo amo con todo mi corazón y a ti mi pequeño te amo con la misma intensidad de un tornado, sabes mi amor no quiero dejarte pero es tiempo de que yo me vaya, te estaré vigilando desde el cielo y cuando estés triste solo cierra tus ojos y adéntrate en tu interior en lo profundo de tu corazón ahí estaré viviendo para ti- el niño con voz entre cortada sospechando lo que se avecina –lo prometo mami seré fuerte, cuidaré a papá- Claudia toma el rostro del niño y lo acerca para darle la última muestra de amor; el recibe el último beso de su madre.

  
El niño llora y grita –mamá ¡no mamá! pronto vendrá papá y nos iremos- Stiles reacciona y se encuentra llorando y gritando mamá.

  
Se levanta del suelo y ve que el sol empieza a ocultarse, se seca las lagrimas cuando oye un ruido y de pronto aparece Derek le pone una mano en el hombro y Stiles grita asustado, se inclina al frente sosteniendo una mano en el árbol y la otra en el pecho y dice –que susto me has dado Derek Hale, pensé te habías ido con Cora lejos de aquí.

  
Derek –Si de hecho regresé por algo importante, recordé que no me despedí de ti…

  
Stiles le interrumpe aún con lágrimas en sus ojos pero ahora con un ligero brillo y una pequeña sonrisa –Por eso regresaste, eso es lo importante; despedirte de mí- lo dice un poco un sonrojado.

  
–No precisamente Stiles pero en cierta manera es una de las razones; vengo por unas cosas que necesito recoger de la Casa quemada.

  
Stiles agacha la mirada viendo al suelo.

  
–Solo que escuché tu agitación y respiración entre cortada y pensé que estabas en peligro… pero veo que estás bien.

  
Stiles levanta el rostro y le mira fijamente a sus ojos y rueda una lágrima a lo cual Derek la limpia y su corazón se agita aún mas, siempre habla mucho pero esta vez se queda sin palabras al contacto del hombre lobo y antes de que diga algo Derek le dice

  
–tranquilo Stiles todo estará bien y lo jala hacia el abrazando al triste Stiles, quien se sentía protegido entre los brazos del licántropo, respiraba el aroma de Derek su olor le parecía algo embriagador, sentía que nada importaba y que el tiempo se detenía, su corazón se aceleró aun mas, su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se erizaba pues Derek le acariciaba el cabello, solo quería estar ahí y se sonrojó al escuchar a Derek –tu corazón late con locura… dando una ligera sonrisa al terminar la oración.

  
-Derek gracias, necesitaba me abrazaras… Stiles abre los ojos con cierto asombro al escucharse decir eso -lo… lo siento, eso sonó raro necesitaba un abrazo solo eso.

  
Derek no dice nada solo lo abraza un poco más fuerte y sigue acariciando su cabeza lo que le parecía algo placentero… sentir el cabello de Stiles entre sus dedos. Posteriormente lo separa de su cuerpo para sentarse y le extiende la mano a Stiles para que se siente a su lado.

  
–Stiles recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos…


	2. Cuando te vi por primera vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se encuentra con Derek en el bosque teniendo un encuentro algo romantico, Derek le hace recordar a Stiles cuando se vieron por primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el segundo capítulo espero y les guste ha empezado un poco agonico para Stiles y un cambio en Derek portandose un poco diferente algo dulce.
> 
> deja tu comentario y críticas me gustaría saber que piensan

Capitulo 2. Cuando te vi por primera vez

 

–Stiles recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos…

  
Separándose de él culminando aquel abrazo donde Stiles se sentía tan cómodo y seguro al estar rodeado de los brazos fuertes y firmes de Derek, siempre supo que a lado de él era seguridad total, cada vez que se encontraba con Derek aun si estuviesen en peligro de muerte junto al lobo se sentía seguro aunque ya no fuese un Alfa y ahora solo un Beta descubrió que solo en los brazos de él se sentía completamente seguro y muy diferente a cuando se encontraba al lado de Scott el Alfa que se imponía por voluntad, de igual manera si se encontraba con otros lobos como Isaac, Cora, Peter y los fallecidos Érica y Vernon, era algo que por primera vez había experimentado ya que había tenido contacto con Derek pero siempre se reducían a pequeñas discusiones y amenazas por parte del licántropo y las únicas veces que estuvieron muy cerca se encontraban en peligro como la vez que Jackson convertido en el Kanima pretendía acabar con ellos en la piscina y en la comisaría, o la vez que Isaac quería atacarle y Derek lo rescató aunque esas veces solo había experimentado adrenalina y miedo esta ocasión era distinto todo era diferente, sentía que pertenecía ahí que su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección, estar pegado al cuello de Derek sentir sus pectorales firmes y su abdomen marcado junto a él y sobre todo sentir su respiración cerca de él era algo que le empezaba a gustar pero no sabía cómo definir todo eso que estaba viviendo por una parte se encontraba afligido y lleno de miedos y por otra parte se sentía raro al estar rodeado por Derek y estar lleno de paz y tranquilidad junto a él. Fue algo que nunca se esperó sabía que Scott, Isaac, Allison o Lydia podrían regalarle un abrazo pero Derek era algo que había revolucionado todo hasta ese día.

  
Interrumpiendo al hombre lobo –Si, estabas todo enojado… nos diste mucho miedo a Scott y a mi bueno en realidad solo a mí, fuimos al bosque a buscar el inhalador de Scott ya sabes por el asma que tenía y el tonto lo dejó tirado cuando tu tío Peter lo mordió, todo por andar buscando el cuerpo de… -No sabía que decir ni cómo expresarse –el cuerpo de aaaaaah – suspira –el cuerpo de Laura bueno en realidad la otra mitad, ya que la otra mi… –cierra los ojos llevando una mano a su rostro se lamenta por lo que ha dicho –maldita sea… lo siento Derek.

  
Derek se sienta en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y agarra la mano de Stiles dándole entender que también se acomodase en el suelo.

  
–No Stiles esa no fue la primera vez que nos vimos, además no estaba enojado, estaba intrigado por la muerte de Laura; pensé que los argent tenían algo que ver con su muerte por la forma en que murió, el saber que Peter no podía hablar para darme una explicación, bueno solo estaba actuando en su papel de enfermo, saber que había un alfa formando una manada, necesitaba respuestas y saber quién era el alfa, además podía distinguir el aroma de otro beta y tu inconfundible aroma-.

  
-Derek… ¿cómo distinguiste mi aroma?

  
Le pregunta con inquietud nunca imaginó que Derek siendo como es de frío, duro, amenazante podría prestarle atención si la mayor parte del tiempo discuten y recibe amenazas del licántropo, era algo que nunca se esperó escuchar de él, lo cual le parecía interesante pero a la vez un poco perturbador porque se imaginaba respuestas las cuales no eran muy convincentes y lo mejor sería escuchar al propio Derek.

  
-Stiles soy un hombre lobo y de nacimiento una vez que un hombre lobo percibe un aroma la puede distinguir a kilómetros además cuando uno nace siendo uno los aromas nunca se olvidan-  
El lobo se mantenía un poco atraído por el adolescente, no sabía el porqué si el chico era muy estresante, era por su aroma y el sentir del humano en ese momento, las emociones de Stiles y su aroma mezclados era algo fascinante para el desarrollado olfato de Derek. Se mantuvo estático viendo hacia el frente sin un punto fijo sintiendo la mirada de Stiles.

  
\- Ahora entiendo- el humano se queda con cara de asombro observando a Derek –entonces ¿me andabas oliendo?- y suelta una leve risa genuina pero se achica y voltea su rostro en otra dirección al escuchar la respuesta del mayor, se preguntaba el por qué esperar algo del tipo del cual recibía amenazas, golpes y quien lo atemorizaba constantemente aunque ya en menor medida, se lleno de decepción.

  
–No precisamente Stiles, no te olía a ti estaba en busca del Alfa el bosque estaba impregnado del olor de Peter y el olor de Scott además de que los había escuchado de lejos y me pareció extraño que un recién convertido estuviese tan tranquilo con un humano el cual me parecía familiar y entonces recordé las veces que había tenido acceso a tu aroma ¿ya recordaste?-

  
Siguió escuchando al mayor pero le sorprendió nuevamente que su aroma le fuera familiar ¿Qué quería decir con eso? “recordé las veces que había tenido acceso a tu aroma” ¿Qué diablos era eso?

  
–Si Derek ya recuerdo fue cuando pasó la tragedia de tu familia, esa ocasión estaba con mi papá nos dirigíamos a la comisaría ya que fue a recogerme a la escuela era de las primeras veces que iba por mi después de la muerte de mi madre, y una de las ocasiones en que se encontraba sobrio y esa tarde nos disponíamos a pasarla juntos en su oficina cuando sonó el radio avisando que la residencia de los Hale ardía en llamas, inconscientemente me llevó con el porqué no tenía con quien dejarme ese día Melissa descansaba y salió con Scott, me dio varias instrucciones que obviamente no acataría, llegamos a donde tu casa y tú estabas afuera postrado sobre tus rodillas y manos, mirando como tu casa estaba en ruinas sentí un nudo en mi garganta ver y escuchar a los paramédicos decir que no había sobrevivientes solo un hombre que estaba irreconocible a causa del fuego y las quemaduras del cual no se esperara sobreviviera y me ganó la curiosidad quería ir a verte, sabía que eras un Hale bajé en dirección tuya pero papá me alcanzó a ver cuando corría hacia ti y me regaño diciendo que me subiera al auto ya que si no tendría problemas y que era muy peligroso para mí, recuerdo que tu volteaste a verme algo turbado por lo sucedido en tu hogar, te quedaste viendo un momento quería llagar hasta donde te encontrabas me miraste un momento para después levantarte, Papá me metió a la patrulla y cuando voltee a verte ya no estabas, creo saliste huyendo de ahí pensé nunca más te volvería a ver y…

  
Derek lo interrumpe –Stiles esa no fue la primera vez, entiendo que no me recuerdes pero te diré yo cuando nos vimos por primera vez…

  
-Está bien dímelo anda… Stiles recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

  
-Stiles fue en el hospital tú estabas más pequeño, fue antes de que muriera tu madre, te encontrabas en la sala del hospital te mirabas cansado me dispuse acercarme a ti, podía sentir tu miedo, tu dolor y tu aroma era algo parecida pero había ternura y pureza en ella, tus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar luego te quedaste dormido y tome tu brazo para aliviarte un poco pero no era dolor físico, era una angustia que se almacenaba en tu pecho, me conmoví y me llene de angustia también al notar que siendo un niño cargabas con ese dolor y esa desesperación, una impotencia tan grande me golpeo porque no pude hacer nada después mi madre me habló y me tuve que ir dejándote ahí.

  
Stiles bajó la mirada le entró un pesar el cual fue notorio para el lobo, era un dolor tan intenso se alojaba en su pecho y creaba nudos en su garganta su respiración se empezó a agitar era un ataque de pánico lo que le estaba sucediendo pero todo cambió cuando Derek le abrazó más fuerte y le decía que se calmara.

  
–Stiles respira tranquilamente, relájate todo estará bien- mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

  
Derek dio un gran suspiro y separó un poco al menor lo suficiente para tomar con delicadeza su mentón y girar su cabeza de modo de que sus ojos verdes se posicionaran frente a los de Stiles, los cuales siempre habían cautivado al chico pero esta vez había algo más, algo había en la atmósfera que respiraba Stiles algo que con solo ver esa mirada fija a la de él se estremecía con más ímpetu, su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente y un silencio se sintió tanto que solo el corazón de Stiles se escuchaba, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el mayor…

  
– Stiles tu corazón de nuevo-

  
Stiles se sonrojó y agachó la mirada tenía mucha vergüenza por saber que Derek podía sentir sus emociones, porque no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando y sus lagrimas aún seguían saliendo de su rostro Derek levantó nuevamente su rostro y le secó sus lagrimas, el corazón de Stiles estaba revolucionado por el contacto como iba a tranquilizarse si Derek estaba ahí siendo dulce y amable una faceta del lobo que no conocía y que le parecía nuevo, extraño y como si estuviese en un sueño.

  
–Stiles tengo que contarte algo que a nadie le he dicho porque no confío en los demás pero tú eres diferente y lo hago para ayudarte pero antes de seguir quiero que me prometas algo ¿estás de acuerdo?

  
El adolescente asintió con su cabeza – si está bien, de acuerdo Derek dime ¿qué quieres que te prometa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy con el capítulo 3 en pie quizá hoy lo publique jajaja no saldré a vacacionar no me dieron vacaciones en mi trabajo solo me dieron miercoles y jueves así que estaré sumergido en casa bueno solo el viernes trabajaré tenemos un evento en mi ciudad y romperemos el Record Guiness con el Coctel de Camarón más Grande del mundo saludos


	3. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek le pide a Stiles que le prometa algo, para después confesarle su sentir esto con el fín de ayudarlo, las cosas se salen un poco de control haciendo que Stiles quiera besarlo y mire con deseo lo cual provoca que hipnotice y excite a Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste dejen sus comentarios, críticas y kudos... quiero saber que piensan

Capítulo 3. Confesiones

 

…De acuerdo Derek dime ¿qué quieres que te prometa?

El lobo lo miraba con compasión –Stiles quiero que me prometas que nunca más vas a llorar por favor, tienes que ser fuerte no puedes quebrarte, desde que te empecé a tratar supe que había algo en ti, algo especial, después te conocí más y empecé a admirarte, saber tu estado emocional, el hecho de haber perdido a tu madre y verla morir, el amor hacia tu padre, a Scott y tu fuerza de voluntad, persistencia e inteligencia y el saber que aun habiendo peligro eres capaz de entregar tu vida por los que amas, te hiciste un ejemplo para mí y claro hay veces que eres odioso, me fastidias y colmas mi paciencia dándome ganas de arrancarte la cabeza- sonrió al decir lo último.

Stiles le sonrió sinceramente y mirándole a los ojos ruborizado por haber escuchado que él era un ejemplo para Derek ¿Realmente es cierto todo lo que está oyendo? La perplejidad llegó a su mente pensó en no darle tantas vueltas al asunto tenía muchos porque a cerca de Derek en ese momento. – está bien Derek lo prometo nunca más voy a llorar por mi mama, ni por nada-

–Stiles ahora quiero decirte como me siento te contaré de mi, con esto quiero hacerte ver que debes de ser fuerte, que hay otros que estamos peor por las decisiones que uno ha tomado en cambio tu no decidiste lo que aconteció con tu madre, en aquel tiempo tenía menos edad que tu ahorita…

Derek fue interrumpido por Stiles el cual aún tenía algo de incredulidad en su mente –Te escucho Derek, dime-

–Tenía quince años todo era tranquilo, alegría, tenía a mi familia mi madre, mis hermanos, todo era fantástico hasta que conocí a alguien la chica más linda del mundo se llamaba Paige, cuando la vi por primera vez me encontraba en tu instituto jugando con mis amigos basquetbol y ella salió a echarnos de ahí- sonrió –pensé en ese momento que ella sería mi compañera de toda la vida y empecé a conquistarla, me parecía que siempre estaba a la defensiva y era lo que me encantaba de ella, era una gran artista con un futuro prometedor, mi error fue contarle a Peter sobre ella ya que el ideó el plan de convertirla para que nos uniéramos y ella se conservara más bella y joven así que propuso que Ennis convirtiera a Paige ya que cualquier alfa respetaba a mi madre por tener el don singular de convertirse en un verdadero lobo y ella era como la líder ya que los alfas de otras manadas acudían a ella para pedir orientación y consejos, lo cual ayudar al hijo de Thalía Hale era ganar puntos ante los ojos de ella- Derek suspira siendo observado con atención por el adolescente. Stiles siente un poco de angustia al ver la mirada triste de Derek.

–Peter acordó la noche en que Ennis convertiría a mi Paige sería en el instituto, yo me encontraba en los vestidores cuando oí que ella llegó esperé un momento en realidad yo no quería que la convirtiera pero Peter siempre ha tenido una persuasión muy alta y al escuchar los gritos de Paige corrí a buscarla a impedir Ennis la mordiera pero ya era demasiado tarde Ennis la había mordido sentí una impotencia tan grande, la tomé en mis brazos y la saqué del instituto la llevé al Nemeton para esperar su conversión pero para mi sorpresa la mordida no estaba haciendo el efecto que debía Paige empezaba a morir, eso fue tan cruel para mí y para ella por mi egoísmo murió; ella estaba muriendo, escuchar sus últimas palabras –voy a morir- es algo que a menudo me atormenta ver como su cuerpo rechazaba la mordida a pesar de que le quitaba el dolor para ella era muy fuerte aun siendo dura era frágil la tenía abrazada lo único que tenía que hacer para salvarla de su dolor era acabar con ella, fue una decisión muy dolorosa ya que era la chica con la planeaba pasar mi vida entera, quebré su columna para terminar con su agonía en ese momento sentí como algo se desprendió de mí un especie de vínculo quedó roto por siempre, mis ojos reflejaron ese cambio en mí, la llevé a un lugar donde la pudiesen encontrar para ese entonces los Argent estaban furiosos contra nosotros porque un beta de la manada de Ennis había matado a un cazador y al saber del cuerpo de Paige empezaron a cazarnos. Posteriormente entristecí ir al instituto como si nada hubiese pasado era terrible para mí y un día al salir de clases me encontré con una chica un poco mayor pero con una sonrisa encantadora…

Derek se calla un momento y suspira con aíre de decepción. Stiles le interrumpe –Kate Argent ¿verdad?

–Si Stiles era ella, me cautivó empezamos a salir me hipnotizó con todas sus palabrerías con buen sexo en realidad fue lo mejor que viví con ella en cuestión a las relaciones sexuales, me enseñó bastante a diferencia de Paige que era de carácter firme lo que la hacía ver dura y dulce a la vez, entre ella y yo había algo puro, era amor en cambio Kate era ardiente mantenía una inocencia que solo era un disfraz ya que cuando estábamos solos esa fachada pasaba a segundo término; con ella había pasión, lujuria, sexo duro, con Kate me empecé a encariñar por nuestros encuentros sexuales y porque buscaba consuelo, refugiarme en ella, aún me dolía el haber sacrificado a Paige, el haber ensuciado nuestro amor al follar con Kate no teniendo siquiera un mes de la tragedia.

Mi madre sabía que yo tenía encuentros con Kate y me había pedido que me alejara de ella me daba un tiempo mínimo para que la dejara de ver lo cual me molestó y no podía ser rebelde con ella porque era la Alfa de la manada. Pasó un tiempo dejé de verla para que no distinguieran su olor impregnado en mí, ella encontró una manera para que no pudiese quedar su olor en mí, y volvimos a vernos ahora que estaba solucionado el problema del olor todos los días me esperaba fuera del instituto hasta que un día al salir de la escuela ella no estaba la esperé una hora y nunca llegó.

Derek se acomoda recargando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas dejando sus manos libres observando hacia el frente como si viera un punto exacto pero a la vez como si tuviera su vista perdida mientras que era observado por Stiles el cual no dejaba de pensar cómo era posible que el lobo estuviera platicando con él, diciéndole cosas que nunca imagino oír todas esas confesiones del propio Derek, también se hacía la interrogante porque Derek le atraía bastante, ver sus ojos verdes era algo fantástico era algo de otro mundo ya que el lobo tenía una mirada cautivadora pero a la vez penetrante e intimidatoria al igual que excitante no dejaba de contemplarlo, esa barba de días le llenaba de emoción no quería dejar de observarlo, deseaba tomar sus mejillas para sentir su piel con el bello crecido que tanto le gustaba ver en Derek.

Deseaba tomarlo y lo que le parecía más extraño quería besarle, era algo que le sorprendía bueno al menos en ese momento ya que realmente pues no era gay eso estaba seguro pero si de repente sentía o pensaba que podría ser bisexual porque a pesar de que está enamorado de Lidia en ocasiones se sentía atraído por chicos pero siempre por hombres mayores ninguno de los que le atraían eran de su edad aunque reconocía que varios chicos con los que tenía contacto eran guapos como su amigo Scott pero no le gustaban más bajos que él, Jackson realmente era atractivo pero tampoco le llamaba la atención y el chico que le atraía un poco lo mató el Kanima, si aquel mecánico le erizaba la piel y ponía un poco nervioso y para su suerte sabía controlarse este no distinguía olores y la manera de evadir esa atracción hacia este tipo cuando llevaba su jeep a mantenimiento o arreglar algún defecto era recordándose que amaba a Lidia.

–Desde que empezamos a salir ella pasaba por mí a la escuela y nos pasábamos la tarde libre yo sabía que ella era una de los Argent y ella que yo era un Hale pero aún así no decíamos nada al respecto, se comportaba de una manera tan increíble pero después empezó a cambiar, ahora entiendo el porqué de su cambio.

-¿Porqué Derek? acaso solo te seducía para…

El lobo le interrumpe –Si Stiles solo lo hacía para poder acabar con el linaje Hale y yo de estúpido creí su amor por mi y ahora cargo con la muerte de toda mi familia. Si no fuera por mí, mi familia estuviera viva mi madre, mis hermanos, mi padre, mis tíos, Laura- Derek suspira y saca sus garras y presiona su mano encajando sus garras en sí mismo.

El menor ve a Derek con ternura y angustia…

-Derek no tienes la culpa como ibas a saber qué pasaría…

Derek no se mueve solo continúa presionando sus garras contra sí mismo al grado que empieza a escurrir sangre de sus manos dada la posición que estaba las gotas comenzaron a salpicar sus botas.

–No, Stiles es mi culpa y no puedo dejar de culparme porque mi madre me dijo que era peligroso que me relacionara con ella dada la fricción que había debido a los betas de Ennis y los Argent aunque respetaban su código no era algo por lo que se estaban rigiendo últimamente ya que Gerard era muy manipulador y más se habían puesto tensas las cosas cuando encontraron el cuerpo de mi Paige ¡Aggggh! Además la muerte de mi manada no hay mayor golpe para un Alfa que maten a su manada y que él no pueda hacer algo al respecto, Érica no debía morir merecía algo mejor y Vernon que decir de este chico siempre fiel a mí hasta la muerte, Jennifer está me hizo sentir que todo iba a cambiar y mientras yo me la pasaba bien con ella, esta tramaba asesinar a medio Beacon Hills –

Derek se había encajado mas las garras y la sangre fluía con mayor intensidad a lo cual Stiles lo ve, se levanta poniéndose sobre sus rodillas frente a Derek, sentándose sobra sus talones y viéndole a los ojos… no podía creer lo que había hecho mirarle de frente y sostenerle la mirada en ese momento y por inercia tomarle las manos tratando de tranquilizarlo cosa que el lobo no respingó solo se inmutó observando a Stiles a los ojos y luego a sus manos, a Derek le parecía algo extraño pero no decía nada viendo como Stiles levanta una mano y la lleva hacia su rostro, al sentir el contacto con la suavidad del menor, se estremeció sintió una electricidad como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo silencio solo se oía la respiración de ambos y el latir desbocado del humano, el ambiente había cambiado nuevamente la atmosfera que se respiraba se hizo densa y el aroma de Stiles había cambiado de pronto, esta sensación le parecía algo excitante.

Derek sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía de hecho nunca había sentido algo así ni cuando estuvo con Paige su primer amor, ni cuando estuvo con Kate, mucho menos con Érica y para agregar ni con Jennifer sintió algo así. Le parecía algo extraño pero no sabía cómo descifrarlo sabía que era algo inhóspito pero también era un poco placentero, delicado y cálido nunca se había sentido así era algo demasiado extraño al igual que los sentimientos y emociones que estaba presentando en este momento.

Todo había salido de control Stiles tenía un deseo ardiente de besarle, tenía sus dudas si hacerlo o no, se cuestionaba un poco pero al ver que Derek no decía nada ante el agarre de el a sus manos y al contacto de su mano en la mejilla aumentaba su tensión y su deseo de besarle.

Derek se encontraba excitado la mirada de deseo que Stiles le brindaba, y oler la excitación del adolescente era algo que lo hipnotizaba y prendía a mil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda este fue el Capítulo 3, el 4 viene con algo más de intensidad habrá ligue


	4. Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se atreve a besar a Derek y empieza un juego de seducción en contra del lobo quien no se queda con los brazos cruzados y le da una cucharada de su propio choclate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade gracias por los kudos, dejen comentarios quiero saber que les parece el Sterek.
> 
> Estos primeros cuatro capítulos ya los tenía escritos así que continuaré actualizando cada semana

Capítulo 4. Realidad

 

La piel de Derek se erizó al tacto del humano y le gustaba la sensación, lo cual le era sorprendente y estaba totalmente excitado, su lobo interior también jadeaba deseando poseer al humano. Nunca le miró así de esa manera siempre le veía como un adolescente estresante aunque varias veces se habían salvado la vida mutuamente Stiles para el era desquiciante, hiperactivo, molesto ya que no había momento en que callara, hablaba demasiado además del sarcasmo y tono mordaz que usaba a menudo era algo que le molestaba demasiado. A pesar de esto siempre le tuvo como una especie de aprecio porque en un tiempo fue como Stiles, se recordaba como este adolescente, en realidad nunca lo había mirado con otra intención que no fuera atemorizarlo e intimidarle para que callase un poco o simplemente desaprobando todo lo que decía haciéndole notar que le perturbaba con su presencia. Ahora había algo más en ese acto él no sabía cómo reaccionar nunca se había fijado en algún hombre mucho menos en un adolescente y para variar en Stiles.

Stiles no sabía porque le tomaba las manos, titubeó al querer tocar la mejilla del licántropo pero solo buscaba satisfacer su necesidad y deseo, era algo que desde hace diez minutos quería hacer, le era difícil contenerse no debía y no quería refrenar el antojo de acariciar al lobo, demostrarle su cariño y mucho menos reprimir la concupiscencia que sentía por sentir la barba bajo su tacto, no tenía palabras que pronunciar como si su léxico se hubiese esfumado para ser exacto no podía articular palabras. Era algo osado el acariciar a Derek, mirarle con un tono seductor e inocente, quien sabe de dónde rayos se llenó de valentía para tocar al lobo y también para lo que pretendía hacer se irguió acercando su rostro al rostro de Derek quedando de frente viéndose a los ojos ambos se perdían en la mirada, Stiles en la mirada profunda de Derek que siempre le vencía pero esta vez podía sostenerla quería verle solamente y perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Por su parte para Derek era algo nuevo ver que el menor le mirara con una intensidad que le pareció fascinante y algo excitante, esta faceta de Stiles que no conocía, un Stiles atrevido que toma la iniciativa de acercarse a él sin algún temor como lo hacía antes, aumentaba el deseo de poseerle.

Stiles dudaba en hacer lo que su cuerpo, mente y corazón deseaban miraba los ojos y luego a los labios de Derek hasta que no pudo contenerse uniendo sus labios con los de el mayor, sintió como una electricidad recorría su cuerpo aun así el beso era algo dulce y tierno. Stiles le besó con una dulzura, el beso era algo húmedo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cerró los ojos para hacer romántico el momento con lo cual lo único que logra es invadirse de decepción al sentir que no era correspondido, se le pusieron sus ojos llorosos, separa sus labios de los del mayor y al instante abre sus ojos para ver a un Derek petrificado con ojos cerrados.

Al sentir el contacto del humano en sus labios fue algo inesperado pensó que no se atrevería hacerlo lo cual le excitaba tanto, solo quería estar así dejar que el chico le besara sentir los suaves labios de Stiles los cuales le resultaron adictivos cerró sus ojos para hacer más placentera la osadía de Stiles, pero para su sorpresa Stiles discontinuaba el momento abrió los ojos contemplando a un Stiles con ojos húmedos los cuales no pudieron aguantar más y derramaron una lagrima.

–Stiles te dije que no volvieras a llorar…

Toma a Stiles con la mano derecha sobre la nuca y la otra en su espalda levantándose un poco y besándolo con un frenesí, Derek se pone sobre sus pies inclinándose hacia el frente para continuar con el beso profundo metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor encontrando la lengua de Stiles acariciándola cada vez el beso era más intenso pareciere que se devoraban.

Stiles también le besa con una desesperación abrazando a Derek con un brazo en la espalda y el otro en el cuello del lobo, Stiles empezaba a jadear lo cual hacía que el lobo se excitara aun mas, al notar el menor esto se sintió sonrojado pero valía la pena el estar en los brazos de Derek y siendo besado por el hombre más sexy de Beacon Hills también le provocaba una excitación prominente.

Derek terminó por recostar al adolescente en el suelo sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle posicionándose sobre Stiles quien inconscientemente separa sus piernas dándole acceso al lobo quien aprovecha el momento ya que lo veía como un invitación, se coloca entre sus piernas dando movimientos con su cadera como si ya lo estuviera penetrando era un vaivén lento pero demasiado estimulante para las erecciones de los dos.

Stiles se quedó anonadado pensando en que cualquier momento Derek le rechazaría y no pudo aguantar las lagrimas quedando obnubilado al escuchar a Derek decirle –Stiles te dije que no volvieras a llorar… lo único que pudo decir fue un –aaah… de pronto se queda petrificado viendo a Derek como le tomaba de la nuca y le tomaba con ímpetu dándole un apasionado beso que no dudo en corresponder se sentía maravilloso, en el cielo, empezaba a jadear y gemir lo cual le provocó una sonrisa al licántropo durante el beso provocando que se sonrojara.

–lo siento… aaahh un gemido incontenible causado por los movimientos del mayor al igual que las caricias que recibía en sus piernas y en el culo –lo siento- musitó Stiles

–no te disculpes me provocas aunque si no quieres que te folle aquí no lo hagas-

Derek le aprieta las nalgas lo cual provoca un leve brinco en Stiles e inconscientemente un aaaaah

–Te lo dije Stiles Derek estaba totalmente excitado se quita su playera aventándola a un lado dejando ver su cuerpo esos pectorales marcados, ese abdomen bien trabajado y torneado a causa de tanto ejercicio, se queda viendo a Stiles con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y perversión e intenta bajar de nuevo para besar a Stiles pero se sorprende porque le impide que regrese a la posición que quería.

Stiles estira sus manos antes de que Derek logre posicionarse sobre él, empieza a acariciarle el torso bajando su mano por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón volviendo a repetir la escena pero ahora con el índice de la mano derecha llevando el dedo de derecha a izquierda sobre los pectorales de Derek luego bajándolo en línea vertical sobre el abdomen lentamente siente como Derek se eriza, le estaba seduciendo y volviendo loco, llega al pantalón nuevamente pero ahora mete sus dedos a excepción del pulgar jalándolo hacia él.

Derek se prende, su cuerpo se calienta en gran magnitud parece un carbón encendido el juego de seducción del menor le vuelve loco. Siente las caricias que solo hacen que su corazón bombee su sangra más rápido la cual se concentra entre sus piernas provocándole una vehemente excitación que solo le causa dolor por tener su miembro aprisionado bajo la tela de sus jeans, besa a Stiles con desesperación, le levanta la camisa se dirige a lamer a el abdomen del chico y se dice para si mismo -si Stiles quiere jugar a seducir a un lobo le dará una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

Stiles no hacía otra cosa que gemir sentir la lengua de Derek en su piel lo hacía temblar, se desesperaba apretando sus manos las cuales se encontraban a sus costados no podía acariciar a Derek no era que no quisiera sino que estaba estremecido por las caricias del mayor que lamía su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pezones quienes fueron poseídos por la hábil boca del lobo.

–Aaah aaah aaaah era lo único que salía de sus labios con su respiración entre cortada. Derek paró de torturarlo y se fue a los labios, mamarle las tetillas le excitaba pero el tener los labios de Stiles a su merced era otra cosa, así que lo besa con pasión otra vez perdiéndose en el beso era un sueño del cual los dos no querían despertar.

Todo transcurrió tan de prisa sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica pero no era como las que sentían anteriormente causada por el deseo, excitación, lujuria o cuando se tocaban con o sin intenciones de por medio, esto era algo más fuerte y doloroso no era placentera ni excitante sino que causaba dolor de pronto abrieron sus ojos y lo último que vio Derek fueron los ojos de Stiles.

Cuando despertó se vio con unos grilletes en una malla eléctrica y siendo torturado por unos cazadores chicanos.

Stiles abrió los ojos y vio como Derek desaparecía entre luciérnagas lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el Darach mirando alrededor se da cuenta que está acostado sobre el Nemeton y observa como de las luciérnagas nacen unas sombras que se convierten en una especie de Samurais acercándose a él con intención de hacerle daño, su corazón se acelera y empieza a tener un ataque de angustia y desesperación lo único que puede articular fue el nombre del dueño y protagonista de su sueño.

– ¡Deeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Se despierta llamándole, Stiles regresa a la realidad se sienta en la cama, su corazón late agitadamente y no puede reaccionar se queda aterido por un momento sin poder hacer nada poco a poco se va ladeando hasta quedar acostado de lado con la misma posición como si estuviese sentado, helado y atónito por el sueño o pesadilla solo puede derramar sus lágrimas pero deja de hacerlo recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Derek.

Aún está perplejo por lo ocurrido perturbado por las pesadillas por el sueño húmedo con Derek no sabía qué hacer ni a quien pedirle ayuda miles de preguntas en su cabeza se formularon haciendo un tráfico mental, las que más le agolpaban ¿Por qué los recuerdos de su madre? ¿Por qué soñar con Derek? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho Derek en el sueño era verdad? Recordaba cosas que Peter les había contado a Cora y a el ¿Por qué iba a tener relaciones con Derek en el sueño? ¿Qué eran las sombras que se formaron por las luciérnagas? Esas cosas parecían samuráis ¿Derek mantuvo relaciones con Érica? ¿Había ganado experiencia con Kate? ¿En verdad podría excitar al lobo? ¿Derek sería tan caliente en la vida real como en su sueño? ¿Podría tocarle y acariciar su cuerpo?

Por fin puede hablar -joder porque me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con mi Derek... agggggggggggh se lleva las manos a la cabeza -con Derek Stiles.

Derek se encuentra atontado por las descargas eléctricas aún no está recuperado al cien se da cuenta que a su lado está su tío, cuando de pronto escucha la voz de Stiles nombrándole lo cual hace que despierte completamente sin poder hacer nada, reaccionando como era posible que había soñado con Stiles y excitarse con él adolescente al grado de querer cogerlo con lujuria desenfrenada, para colmo aun tenía una erección notoria y nuevamente otra descarga.

Escucha un grito prepotente – ¡Despierten!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme. Ahora iré por el Capítulo 5. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


	5. Peter y el Cazador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Derek están secuestrados, Peter se da cuenta de que Derek está excitado a causa del sueño de Stiles, maquina la resurrección de Érica y encuentra un probable aliado con gran potencial. Por su parte Derek no ha dejado de pensar en Stiles y la adevertencia de Peter lo deja aún más confundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Chic@s gracias por sus kudos, dejen sus comentarios sean alagos o críticas quiero saber que piensan.
> 
> Un personaje inédito aparece, tendrá parte importante en la historia y es punta de flecha para que se agreguen 3 posibles personajes estén al pendiente.

Capitulo 5. Peter y el Cazador

Los cazadores habían llegado sacando a Derek del sopor con las descargas eléctricas.

–Despierten… oyeron el grito seguido de una descarga eléctrica.

Eran cazadores de habla hispana seguramente eran chicanos sus secuestradores fue lo que pensó Peter.

Se oyó un celular y contestó el que había gritado –si está bien vamos para allá.

Se dirige hacia Derek y Peter diciéndoles –Se han salvado lobitos.

Voltea hacia otro cazador –Ten el control si se mueven o intentan escapar electrocuta a estos cabrones, vigílalos si llegan a escapar pagarás con tu vida.

El joven cazador toma el control un poco nervioso sentándose frente a los lobos pero con una distancia considerable. –está encendido… dice el joven cazador siendo interrumpido por el experto

–Obviamente acaso eres pendejo, sino estuviesen las descargas eléctricas constantes ahorita estuvieras con las tripas de fuera por mano de uno de ellos.

–Oh perdón dice tragando saliva y agachando el rostro.

El cazador se va y mientras camina –recuerda que con tu vida pagarás si ellos se escapan.

El joven saca su celular poniendo los auriculares y se dispone a oír música.

Derek se encuentra atado a la maya siendo torturado, aun seguían las preguntas en su cabeza ¿Por qué soñó con Stiles? ¿Por qué se había excitado tanto en el sueño que estaba a punto de follarle? No entendía el porqué pero se había excitado tanto que cuando volvió en sí a causa de la corriente eléctrica recibida aún quedaban restos de ese sueño erótico entre sus piernas, su miembro aún tenía restos de estar empalmado momentos atrás manteniéndose un poco firme.

Los cazadores le seguían torturando con descargas eléctricas, para impedirles que se transformasen.

Peter no decía nada solo se había tomado la molestia de mirar a Derek y darle una sonrisa malévola Derek siente la mirada de su tío y voltea hacia donde está Peter, al ver la mirada y sonrisa de su tío.

– ¿Qué? ¿Deberías reír?

–Oh sobrino se que piensas que todo es mi culpa y no río por eso sino porque he sentido tu excitación ¿en quién pensabas? ¿Paige? No, no, no ¿Érica? Esa lobita era realmente sexy es una lástima que esté muerta ¿cuántas veces estuviste con ella? Si estuviera viva te juro que me divirtiera con ella.

Derek le fulmina con la mirada –Peter deja de decir estupideces-

–Bueno está bien si tu fantasía no es con ellas es con la malvada Kate esa perra era bien ardiente y estaba buenísima su único problema fue asesinar a mi familia ¿Fue con ella?

Derek no dice nada y retira la mirada ignorando a Peter –si tampoco es la Argent la última posibilidad es el Darach a ella le pones una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y listo era realmente fea, Kali la dejó más fea de lo que era aunque en su disfraz de Jennifer estaba bien buena.

Derek solo sonríe le pareció gracioso el chascarrillo de Peter –Ya deja de decir tonterías.

–Sabes sobrino si salimos de esta voy a empezar a salir con alguien solo hay tres personas que se me antojan en Beacon Hills te diré quiénes son y me darás tu consejo. En primer lugar está esa enfermerita Melissa ya está madurita es excitante además tiene bastante sin follar y se ve que es buena en la cama.

Derek voltea a verlo nuevamente – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Sobrino puedo olerla cuando me acerqué a ella primero fue por querer reclutar a Scott para que se uniera a mi manada pero su olor me provocó solo que los cabrones de Stiles y Scott me arruinaron mi cita con ella, aunque no la he visto desde que estuvimos en el hospital su olor nuevamente se quedó impregnado.

Derek solo le miro estupefacto sin decir nada.

Peter seguía hablando – ¿Qué tal te parece Melissa? sería una buena tía para ti además de que serías primo de Scott- se rió un poco – ¿te imaginas eso? Al ver que Derek no decía nada prosiguió con la charla.

–Parece que no te agrado mucho la idea escucha la segunda propuesta si Melissa no te gustó esta tal vez te agrade la segunda es Lydia la Banshee, es tan sensual sus labios gruesos y carnosos, además del cuerpecito que tiene y no solo eso, el poder que tiene con ella.

Derek le interrumpe –Lydia es una adolescente además muy inteligente y no se dejará embaucar por ti, además de que Aiden está con ella.

–Se que piensas que soy un pedófilo pero Lydia ya está muy grandecita y es buena en lo que hace, es muy ardiente y ese toque de ingenuidad que tiene mezclada con superficialidad y frialdad la hacen muy interesante además de que es muy femenina siempre arreglando su cabello tan vanidosa la hacen una de mis dos candidatas.

Derek solo le sonrió con aíre de burla – ¿Por qué dos candidatas? y ¿la otra quién es?

Peter le mira con malicia –No hay otra es Stiles.

Derek le mira con coraje –Ni te atrevas a acercarte a Stiles.

Peter solo le sonríe ¿soñabas con Stiles verdad? Vaya que es excitante Stiles su único detalle es que habla mucho pero con una mordaza basta.

Derek enojado –no te le acercarás ni intentarás nada con el Peter o te juro que me olvido que eres mi tío y que eres un Hale.

–Sobrino porque te molestas solo es un adolescente cualquiera además tu siempre estás amenazándolo estará más seguro conmigo te prometo que a mi lado siempre tendrá una sonrisa de satisfacción, su aroma vuelve loco a cualquier lobo, creo que lo has notado, me parece que estás celoso

– ¿Te parece que estoy celoso? Mirándole con desprecio

–Si me parece que estás celoso pero descuida no tocaré a tu Stiles veo que él ha despertado en ti lo que tus chicas no pudieron y es algo irónico es el único vivo así que no cortejaré a Stiles ni haré nada que te cause dolor sobrino pero eso sí si no haces algo al respecto con él y si lo mío con Melissa o Lydia no se da créeme que lo intentaré con el muchacho.

Derek lo único que hace es dar un gruñido espantando al joven cazador que solo reacciona subiendo la intensidad de las descargas provocando un quejido en Peter, Derek solo cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas.

El cazador al verlos sufrir baja la intensidad regresando nuevamente al nivel en el que estaba anteriormente, pidiéndoles disculpas –Lo siento es que me espantaron pensé iban a huir y no quiero perder mi vida.

Derek y Peter se le quedan mirando el joven cazador se intimida ante la mirada de Peter al verle sonreír maquiavélicamente.

Peter con asombro recordando algo – ¿Sabes que podemos resucitarla?

Derek voltea a verle – ¿aah? ¿Qué dices?

–Si podemos resucitarla. Dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿A quién?

–A Érica pero solo necesito unas cositas y la traeré de vuelta.

–En serio puedes traer gente de nuevo a la vida me parece que las descargas eléctricas están matando tus neuronas.

–Creo que debiste aprenderle algo bueno a tu novia y no el sarcasmo. Has perdido Sobrino Stiles te dominará muy pronto- se ríe Peter –Si te descuidas el terminará siendo el activo y tú serás su puta.

–No digas estupideces.

Peter se queda callado viendo al joven cazador en quien ve un gran potencial y un aliado para salir de donde están sanos y salvos, así como para resucitar a Érica.

Peter le sonríe al joven y este le devuelve la sonrisa.

El joven cazador teme que Peter y Derek se escape pero hay algo en Peter que le atrae ve en el alguien interesante, alguien que le produce nostalgia y aprecio, le recuerda a su padre fallecido.

Derek piensa en stiles y en lo que ha dicho Peter que planea cortejarlo si no resulta lo de Melissa o Lydia, suspira recordando al adolescente, como desea estar libre y poder verlo desde el sueño no ha dejado de pensarlo desea mirarle a los ojos y comprobar que es lo que siente realmente por el ¿A caso se estará enamorando del muchacho? ¿Lo que dijo Peter a cerca de Stiles sobre si se descuida será cierto? Está perturbado por todas las preguntas que asaltan su cabeza.

Derek nunca ha sentido amor por nadie solo por Paige, por Kate solo fue una ardiente pasión y lujuria a causa de la seducción de la cazadora, con Érica hubo atracción sexual y vaya que fue intensa, con Jennifer creyó nuevamente en que podía enamorarse pero todo se vino abajo cuando Stiles le contó todo lo de su padre, ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué creyó en Stiles antes que en Jennifer? Sabía que Jennifer mentía y ver a su Stiles casi llorando por su papá, sentir el pesar del chico que había conocido en el hospital aquella vez antes de morir su madre, la angustia que sintió Stiles era parecida pero ahora no había fe en que su padre regresaría al menos que Jennifer hiciera algo al respecto, cuando Stiles era pequeño creía en su padre, en que llegará al hospital y se llevaría a su madre y todo se arreglaría, había inocencia e ingenuidad en el menor pero ahora el joven se afrentaba a la realidad y no quería que el adolescente sufriera mas.

¿Por qué Stiles? A caso no había chicas en Beacon Hills ¿por qué querer estar con Stiles? Eran las nuevas cuestiones que se hacía Derek en su cabeza, sin saber la respuesta ni como justificarse

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve la oportunidad de terminar el Capítulo 5 así que aquí está, Peter tiene un poco de protagonismo en este capítulo, esperen a leer como resucitarán a Érica (ese personaje me encanta) si sospechan que se necesita para traer a un licántropo que no fue un alfa a la vida comenten se sorprenderán


	6. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles necesita ayuda para acabar con las pesadillas y ha pensado en prepararse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como mágicamente, busca a su madre para desahogarse un poco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les guste perdón por la tardanza mi laptop se ha descompuesto, dejen sus kudos y comentarios háganme saber su opinión

Capitulo 6. Yesterday

 

Stiles está preocupado, las pesadillas son más constantes, más reales, sus sueños le parecen tan extraños empeorando cada vez más, se pregunta si a Scott y a Allison también les sucede lo mismo, el adolescente necesita platicar con alguien pero quien será lo suficientemente confiable para platicar sobre sus pesadillas no quería alarmar a Scott, los demás no le parecen muy confiables a pesar de tenerles cariño. Allison no era muy conveniente por ahora ya que realmente ha confiado en ella por Scott y Lydia pero ahora anda muy despistada a causa de su lío amoroso entre Scott e Isaac, Isaac menos conquistando a Allison no le prestaría atención, los gemelos envueltos en sus asuntos y aún no les tenía suficiente confianza ni siquiera eran parte de la manada de Scott, Lydia a veces resultaba ser un poco fría pero en otras era comprensiva lo mejor era no decirle nada tampoco.

No le quedaban muchos recursos ¿Danny? No sabía nada de cosas sobrenaturales tendría que explicarle y contarle todo desde un principio.

Pensó en que sería más fácil si buscaba a alguien más alguien que tuviese conocimiento de cosas sobrenaturales y pues había cuatro personas probables a quien pedir ayuda aunque solo confiara en uno o dos de ellos.

-Alan Deaton el jefe de Scott es un druida, tiene gran conocimiento sobre cosas sobrenaturales de antemano nos advirtió que ocupar el lugar de nuestros padres en el sacrificio nos traería una oscuridad permanente puede que Deaton me ayude a descifrar el porqué de estas pesadillas creo es la mejor opción, Marin Morrell la orientadora que al igual el Dr. Deaton es una Druida el problema es que es emisario de Decaulion ella no me parece muy confiable pero es buena persona ayudó a Scott y a Isaac, Peter Hale sabe mucho referente a los hombres lobo, secretos y rituales pero tengo dudas en pedirle ayuda porque se que pedirá algo a cambio lo mejor es no acercarme a él, por último está Chris Argent aunque es un cazador, estratega y espía por excelencia tiene experiencia en enfrentarse a cosas sobrenaturales cuerpo a cuerpo por algo tienen un bestiario pero como me puede ayudar si son pesadillas Chris no parece ser de gran ayuda.

–Y si busco ayuda en los cuatro, necesito aprender a protegerme de bestias sobrenaturales con magia así detener todas estas pesadillas por ello necesito a Deaton, pero no creo que Deaton me quiera enseñar cosas oscuras y Morrell me ayudará en eso se que no es mala ayudó a Isaac para librarlo de los Alfas también a Allison, el papá de Allison me puede enseñar a defenderme en combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como usar armas, y Peter agggghhh Peter Hale no es de fiar pero puede que me enseñe un poco sobre hombres lobo y sus debilidades no es un idiota como para enseñarme los puntos débiles de su raza, aunque al final sospecho que terminaré siendo un lobo pero yo no lo deseo y ¿Si me convierto en un Emisario? en el Emisario de Scott… Stiles deja de decir estupideces.

Stiles aun está anonadado pensando en la pesadilla que tuvo tenía muchas preguntas así que para dejar de pensar en ellas y por supuesto dejar de pensar en Derek, que tal parece que se la había arraigado tanto en su cabeza como una garrapata o una enredadera.

Era tanto su angustia que para dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto se decidió por salir para distraerse un poco, se le ocurrían muchas cosas pero primero se daría una ducha. Se vistió y tomo un maletín donde metió un cuaderno, lápices, un reproductor de música, tomó las llaves del jeep saliendo de su casa era media mañana de un Domingo así que lo único que quería era distraerse un poquito.

Se había pasado toda la mañana desde que despertó pensando en Derek ahora que no está y el sueño que tuvo con el de entre todas las pesadillas era la única que consideraba un sueño agradable a excepción del final.

Llego a una tienda de autoservicio compro dos emparedados y dos gaseosas así como frituras disponiéndose a seguir su curso.

Pasando media hora llegó al cementerio de Beacon Hills caminando hacia la tumba de su madre llegó y se sentó a un lado.

–Perdón mamá… ayer soñé contigo y me espanté en mi sueño venía a buscarte, sabes recordé cuando me preparabas el desayuno, cuando me llevabas a la escuela y me dabas mi beso de despedida los cuales siempre te reproche por vergüenza, ahora mismo quisiera uno mamá. En verdad lo siento por no llegar en el sueño pero aún me duele que no estés ya para mí.

–El problema es que en el sueño estoy soñando como decirlo sueño y me veo dormido me despierto en el sueño pero no es real me despierto en el sueño nuevamente y pareciera que he despertado porque hago cosas como si estuviese ya en lo real y luego despierto completamente angustiándome porque no puedo despertar y ya no sé que es real y que es producto de mi imaginación.

–Sé que no he venido tan seguido como antes pero me dijiste aquella ocasión que cerrara mis ojos y te buscara en mi interior y ahí estarías pero solo quiero un abrazo tuyo lo necesito. Stiles sabe perfectamente que su madre ya no está y que no puede oírle no es que esté perdiendo la razón pero necesita de alguien que no le cuestione, desde que murió Claudia tenía la costumbre de ir a visitarla, hablarle como si ella le oyese y respondiese solo que últimamente desde que Scott fue mordido por Peter dejó de buscarle seguidamente.

–Bueno no hay que ponernos tristes… suspirando conteniendo las lágrimas –vine a comer con Usted Sra. Stillinski voy a poner música… sacó de su mochila el reproductor y lo conectó al estéreo del jeep poniendo una canción de los Beatles Yesterday.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D3c23uM3Qk

–Sabes así me siento ahorita te extraño como no tienes idea, nunca me dijiste el porque te ibas Derek hizo algo parecido…

Stiles se sonrojó al decir eso. –Creo no te he contado sobre él, bueno es un amigo bueno no lo es, siempre me amenaza con cortarme la garganta o arrancarme la cabeza, no te espantes nunca lo hará… es un hombre lobo de nacimiento… diablos eso es peor… Se ríe al oírse decir todo eso –hace tiempo lo conocí de hecho antes de que tu… bueno ya sabes… pero recién unos meses lo empecé a tratar no somos amigos pero en situaciones difíciles nos hemos hecho compañía y ayudado, hace unas semanas se fue y lo extraño emm bueno eso sonó extraño mamá… yo sé que tú me apoyarías si estuvieras pero creo que Derek me gusta y siento que me he enamorado de él aunque de nada me sirve porque se fue… tal vez no regrese… se fue con la única hermana que le queda Cora Hale oooh no sabes su historia es hijo de Thalía Hale a ella si la conociste y después de tu partida ella murió en un incendio con la mayor parte de su familia, solo le quedó su hermana Laura pero a ella su tío Peter la mató… suspira –sé que es muy difícil de explicar todo y estoy siendo torpe solo quería confesarte lo que siento para no ahogarme con todo esto.

-Creo estoy hablando mucho… le sonríe toma el emparedado y empieza a comer.

Termina de comer tomando un tiempo para relajarse, toma su maletín saca un cuaderno de dibujo donde ha plasmado a las personas más importantes para él, ha dibujado a Claudia y John Stillinski, Scott, Lydia, su primer perro, donde además dibuja como terapia de relajación en momentos cruciales tomándolo como una distracción o salida ahí comúnmente plasma sus sentimientos que no puede explicar cómo en esta ocasión. A pesar de que siente algo por Lydia se ha hecho a la idea de que nunca le verá como hombre sino solamente como a un amigo después del sueño que tuvo con Derek los sentimientos hacia la pelirroja se empezaron a derrumbar dio un giro totalmente su corazón y su mente como si estuviesen en una balanza dándole gran peso a Derek, se ha dado cuenta que los sentimientos recién descubiertos hacia el lobo son más de lo que siente por Lydia.

Al principio le tenía miedo cuando pensaron que había matado a su hermana, después se ganó su respeto al defenderles y ayudarles en contra del Alfa, sentía un deseo de desafiarlo, una atracción por verle enojado y recibir amenazas, le empezó a tener cariño cuando le salvó la vida y vaya que han sido varias, a menudo recordaba la mirada y sonrisa de Derek cuando le salvó de Isaac mientras le decía –Yo soy el alfa- todos estos sentimientos eran algo parecido a lo que un día sintió por la pelirroja pero más intenso.

Quizá desde hace mucho estaba enamorado de Derek y el sueño vino a despertar ese sentimiento dormido en su cabeza y corazón, quizá sea solo atracción física y deseo sexual, quizá solo era que lo extrañaba creyendo sentir algo por Derek por el hecho de saber que nunca regresaría o quizá era una mezcla de todo esto.

Stiles toma un lápiz y empieza a dibujar con detalle, se notaba el esmero con que plasmaba sus sentimientos, el dibujar es algo que lo relaja cuando no sabe que hacer después de buscar en sus primeras alternativas para des estresarse, el dibujar es su última alternativa. Perdido entre sus pensamientos así como en su cuaderno y lápiz termina dibujando el rostro de Derek lo cual le parece extraño como puede recordar cada detalle de sus facciones sus cejas prominentes, el brillo en sus ojos, la barba de días, sus labios.

Sonríe al ver el rostro de Derek plasmado sintiéndose orgulloso de ese don innato heredado de su madre. Voltea a la tumba –mira madre él es Derek Hale– sonriendo para el mismo con un esplendor en sus ojos que se apaga al instante con un nuevo suspiro pero este de decepción al saber que solo en sus recuerdos, mente y sueños podrá mantener a Derek.

Se hace tarde el sol en su ocaso Stiles recoge sus cosas –Sra. Stillinski me tengo que ir ha sido un placer comer a su lado, platicar y que me haya escuchado, déjeme decirle que no hay día que no la extrañe y aunque no venga seguido a visitarla siempre miro a mi interior buscándola ahí como me lo dijo aquella ocasión, la amo.

Ya en su habitación después de darse un baño toma un diario iniciando la redacción habiendo acabado se dispone a dormir con el anhelo de no tener pesadillas que para su mala suerte tendrá muchas de ellas siendo cada día más reales y confusas tanto que es como si soñara despierto. Se despierta gritando con desesperación una nueva pesadilla su padre llega a su lado para hacerle sentir seguro.

\-----

No solo Stiles está sufriendo las consecuencias del ritual sino también sus amigos Scott y Allison a diferencia de Stiles Scott batalla con su lobo interior ahora que es el Alfa y después del sacrificio su transformación se mantiene a flor de piel. Allison con alucinaciones relacionadas a su tía Kate Argent cada vez la ve más seguido paralizándola enfriando el ambiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo será dedicado a Allison y Scott.


	7. Confundida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison se encuentra confundida ama a Scott pero Isaac se ha encargado de tambalear esos sentimientos, las consecuencias del ritual también han venido a perturbarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el Capitulo 7 como verán está dedicado a la inolvidable Allison dejen sus kudos y comentarios he decidido hacer un poco más largos los capítulos espero y les guste.
> 
> Saludos.

Capítulo 7. Confundida

 

Todo iba bien en la vida de Allison hasta que su tía Kate le confió el secreto de la familia Argent cuando necesitaba hacer su tarea, así que Kate le incitó a investigar acerca de los Argent dándose cuenta que ellos eran cazadores de hombres lobo, descubrir que Kate tenía secuestrado a Derek a pesar de que no era amigo de Scott ella sabía que Derek significaba mucho para él y Stiles, al principio no lo aceptaba y le parecía una aberración lo que su familia estaba haciendo por siglos, pero la astucia y persuasión de Gerard Argent el Patriarca de la familia agregando a esto la psicopatía de Kate hacia los hombres lobo en especial los Hale y todos los convertidos por ellos la sedujeron totalmente adentrándose a este mundo.

Allison fue entrenada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo así como con todo tipo de armas en un comienzo creyó que solo era una costumbre de la familia y que además debía aprender a usarlas porque algún día se haría cargo del negocio familiar “la venta de armas” así como para agradar a su Padre con su hobby el ir de cacería para lo cual fue entrenada en su momento el cazar venados solo era una fachada solo era para aprender a tener puntería ya que debía cazarlos en movimiento, ahora entiende todas las enseñanzas que su familia le instruyó.

A menudo recordaba todo lo que le hizo a la manada de Derek al final de cuentas él se había ganado su respeto y estima porque a pesar de todo lo que ella y los Argent le hicieron a él, asu familia, a su manada a Érica y Vernom quienes no le hicieron nada y que su único error fue convertirse en lobos, siempre tuvo pena y tristeza hacia Érica la chica de los ataques epilépticos siempre quiso acercarse a ella pero siempre había algo que la detenía, todo ese daño que entre todos los Argent le causaron al pobre Derek no fue suficiente para que Derek acabase con su vida, tal vez no la mató por Scott.

Aunque un tiempo ella se sintió orgullosa de todo esto cuando Derek convirtió a su madre y esta acabó con su vida por el estúpido código para después arrepentirse al descubrir las intenciones de su madre siendo tan oportunista aprovechando que Jackson estaba haciendo desmanes como Kanimasacándole provecho a la situación queriendo asesinar a Scott. Scott su primer amor quien se hizo tan importante para ella, así fue como se atrevió a cambiar el código “Cazar a los que nos cazan” por “Proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse”.

Sabiendo que debía cambiar los errores de su familia, un golpe duro fue ver como Peter Hale mataba a su querida tía quien merecía morir pero también una segunda oportunidad la cual Peter no se la dio o quizá sí pero Kate no quiso aceptarla debía arrepentirse sinceramente de haber matado a los Hale pero no fue suficiente porque nunca se arrepintió.

Después de que tomó el lugar de su padre en el sacrificio del Darach por medio del ritual sus ojos fueron abiertos de una manera diferente y su entendimiento creció tal vez fue por lo que les dijo Deaton que una oscuridad los invadiría y que siempre estaría dentro de ellos. Su oscuridad le estaba jugando sucio recordándole a Kate Argent verla en visiones además de sentir como si un verdugo la acompañase siempre, tenía que arreglar todos sus errores antes de que el verdugo hiciera su trabajo sabía que en cualquier momento su verdugo acabaría con ella. Las visiones de Allison eran cada vez más constantes pero con ayuda de Isaac con quien desarrollo un lazo tan grande eran más llevaderas además de que se distraía junto al lobo, en cierta forma se distraía un poco junto el pero por otra parte se confundía, sus sentimientos se tornaron más confusos, una perplejidad se apoderó de ellos porque ama a Scott y siente una atracción física tremenda por Isaac.

Todo esto le impide pensar frío y saber qué es lo que realmente quiere, solo sabe que si no se apresura a descubrir lo que realmente quiere, a corregir sus errores, a seguir sus instintos, a no quedarse con ganas de nada, a cumplir su propósito su verdugo vendrá quien parece le está dando una nueva oportunidad y está siendo bondadoso con ella.

=

=

Mientras tanto Scott no se sabe controlar cada vez que se mira en el espejo ve sus ojos enrojecidos, su lobo interior está en completo descontrol, no sabe cómo retenerlo todo es difícil para él. Ahora que es un Alfa siente la fuerza, la furia, el poder de un Alfa ya no es igual a cuando era una Beta, necesita hablar con Derek él es el único que lo puede ayudar a controlarse, cuando le conoció creyó que Derek mató a Laura aunque le parecía algo loco pero le daba cierto peso a la hipótesis de Stiles. Después descubrieron que estaban equivocados y cuando el Alfa atacó a Derek creyendo lo había matado sintió gran pesar por él.

Como controlarse a quien pedirle ayuda si Derek se había ido junto a Cora y Peter desapareció además como pedirle ayuda a aquel que lo había convertido y a quien quería matar, nunca arregló las paces con Peter, no debía hacerlo ya que Peter fue el que le hizo daño y fue el quien trastornó su vida.

Su lobo interior estaba fuera de control se puede decir que era peor que cuando fue su primer luna llena y sintió deseos de matar a Jackson el cual estaba tratando de enamorar a Allison su Allison sino fuese por Derek otra historia hubiese pasado, ahora su lobo estaba a flor de piel no necesitaba de la influencia de la luna o del coraje para salir a flote ahora solo era como si la transformación fuese causada solo por el hecho de respirar, de pensar, de ver, de caminar, una desesperación se apoderó del nuevo Alfa. Tenía ganas de ver a su chica pero como hacerlo en estas circunstancias tal vez se descontrolaría a causa de los celos al saber que Isaac la estaba rondando aunque podía oler a Allison y su aroma decía que solo eran amigos bueno esa fue la última vez que la olió hace dos semanas desde entonces no se habían buscado para nada solo se sonreían al verse en el escuela o se comunicaban por redes sociales y sms.

Es como un ardor sobre su piel que sufre cada vez que impide a su lobo interior apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Con todo lo que ha pasado el morir por su madre en el ritual fue algo que ha venido atormentarle pero se siente orgulloso de haberlo hecho pero ahora entiende que siempre fue parte de los sacrificios de Jennifer después del ritual ha desarrollado una habilidad para atar cabos así como descubrir cosas ocultas a simple vista y conocimiento humano. Piensa en todo lo sucedido percatándose que en aquella excursión después del enfrentamiento con los Alfas, donde creyó había muerto su mentor y nuevo amigo Derek, donde fue herido de gravedad a causa de los Alfas, sus heridas no sanaban su cuerpo no respondía porque en cierta forma se sentía culpable y desprotegido porque Derek estaba muerto. Si no fuese por su Allison no hubiese sobrevivido.

En ese hotel donde el tío de Chris Argent se suicidó, creían que este hotel estaba maldito a causa de todos los suicidios que se efectuaban cada año, pero esa vez que el contador de suicidios avanzó tres números más no era más que el sacrificio de los Guardianes: Scott, Ethan y Vernom y que gracias a Lydia y Stiles fueron salvados.

Y cuando se encontraron en aquella bodega donde Ennis había dejado marcado el espiral todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan del Darach su último sacrificio de guardianes no eran Chris Argent, John Stillinski y Melissa McCall, sino eran Derek Hale, Deucalion y Scott McCall los sacrificios pertenecientes al grupo de los guardianes y gracias a Derek sobrevivieron.

–Tal vez tenga que buscar a Derek pedirle que regrese podemos hacer una gran manada Derek, Cora, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Allison, puede que al final Ethan y Aiden se unan.

El celular de Scott timbra es un mensaje de Allison

–Scotty te amo, te necesito :* Scott al leer el mensaje sonríe

–Yo también te amo Ally también te necesito :* le envía el mensaje llamándole después.

–Hola Scott- contesta la cazadora

–Hola Allison ¿cómo estás?

–Bien se puede decir, aunque un poco rara

– ¿Rara? Le pregunta Scott a Allison

–Si un poco rara después del ritual y con todo lo que está pasando tú y yo no hemos tenido oportunidad de salir como solíamos hacerlo.

–Tienes razón Allison discúlpame todo esto ha venido perjudicarnos no me quiero alejar de ti.

–Yo tampoco pero nosotros… ¿qué tal si vienes a casa?

–Puede que no sea gran idea últimamente no me he sentido del todo bien. Le responde el Alfa por temor a no poder controlar su lobo interior.

–Mejor mañana saliendo del instituto te invito a salir nos tomamos la tarde para nosotros dos ¿Qué te parece?

Con un aíre de decepción –está bien te veo mañana.

–Segura que está todo bien. Le dice Scott al notar la inconformidad de ella.

–Si está bien entonces nos vemos mañana, perdón te tengo que colgar mañana saliendo del instituto saldremos, adiós te quiero.

–Si también te… empezando el sonido que denota que se ha terminado la llamada.

Allison deja el celular en la cama viendo hacia la ventana con una sonrisa –Oye ¿porque entras por ahí?

–porque la puerta está cerrada. Sonriéndole con picardía.

–Isaac sabes que esto es medio extraño.

– ¿Qué es extraño?

–Pues que nos veamos muy seguido. Esto es extraño

– ¿Extraño raro? O ¿Extraño de que te guste? Sonriéndole arqueando una ceja

–no hagas eso. Le dice al ver la mirada fija de Isaac sobre ella además del gesto que comúnmente hace el chico el arquear la ceja que combinadas derrumban las barreras que Allison pone entre ellos dos.

– ¿Hacer qué? Con la sonrisa seductora y malévola sabe a qué se refiere la chica pero su orgullo de hombre y su deseo de lobo quieren que Allison le diga que la pone nerviosa y que él la provoca.

–Si mirarme así y arquear la ceja.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no me gusta.

–Tu latir dice que mientes y estás nerviosa eso significa que te gusta.

–No lo creo yo ando con Scott.

–Últimamente no lo parece.

–Pues mañana saldremos. Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

–Cuando uno da explicaciones a otra persona es porque le importa.

–Pues conmigo no aplica si te explico es porque tú estás dudando de lo que hay entre Scott y yo.

–No dudo se ve a simple vista.

–Pues para que sepas mañana saldremos.

–Si ya lo dijiste que bien me alegro por ti que te diviertas con tu novio. Diciendo lo último haciendo unas comillas con las manos.

– ¿Estás celoso? Le pregunta Allison coquetamente

– ¿Debería? Le contesta Isaac con un tono de indiferencia y un poco de ira.

–Quizá. Allison está tomando ventaja al notar el comportamiento de Isaac rápidamente cambio el lado de la moneda de ser la intimidada pasó hacer la intimidadora.

–Según tu ¿Por qué? Con un poco de nerviosismo que no quiere delatar.

–Porque te gusto y te pongo nervioso. Acercándose al lobo poniéndose de frente a él, le mira fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole a lo cual Isaac lo único que hace es arquear la ceja.

–Quizá

–Quizá ¿Qué?

–Quizá yo sea el que te ponga nerviosa. Tomándole un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja para después acariciar suavemente su cuello con la yema de los dedos provocando que la piel de ella se erice, cierra los ojos se muerde un labio al sentir el aliento del lobo frente a sus labios.

Allison empieza a temblar no entiende cómo es posible que Isaac despierte sensaciones que Scott no ha hecho tal vez es atracción sexual lo que siente por Isaac pero piensa que por Scott siente lo mismo, tal vez es porque esto está mal y el placer que provoca lo prohibido y la infidelidad hacen que sienta todo esto. –Si ha de ser esto. Piensa ella, frunce sus labios intentando besar a Isaac quien se percata de que Allison espera a que el la bese sonríe en son de victoria agarrándole da la cintura juntándola hacia el dándole un beso a Allison.

Allison sonríe al sentir el beso de Isaac que para su decepción y para seguir en el juego que han empezado a jugar lo recibió en la frente.

–Me tengo que ir es tarde. Se separa de Allison diciéndole con la sonrisa –Te tengo en mis manos he ganado te gusto.

–Si está bien le dice Allison con un sonrojo en el rostro.

–Que te diviertas en tu cita.

–Si lo haré no te preocupes por eso me divertiré. Le guiña un ojo y se muerde el labio inferior diciéndole con eso que se divertirá con Scott de una forma muy peculiar.

Isaac le entiende perfectamente a que se refiere lo cual provoca se llena de coraje. –Solo no pienses en mí y espero desquites la excitación que huelo.

Allison agarra el control de la T.V. y se lo lanza –Estás loco ya vete.

Se tumba en la cama con una sonrisa pensando en que si está excitada cómo es posible que con un juego de palabras se prenda tan fácil. –Definitivamente Estoy confundida ¿Qué es lo que siento por Scott? Y ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por Isaac? lleva sus manos al rostro suspirando por la confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya tengo hasta el capítulo 30 se pondrá bueno espero y ustedes me sigan leyendo hasta que lleguemos ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció el fic? es el primer capítulo ya vendrán los demas


End file.
